goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Rintoo misbehaves at White Castle/Sent to the Pride Lands
Summary Rintoo freaks out at White Castle because he didn't get a chocolate chip cake, so the clerk offers Rintoo something else instead. But no, Rintoo summons a squad of North Korean soldiers to kill 14 people and injure 6 others and injuring Fanny Fox! Thank goodness, Fanny Fox is okay. Transcript *(November 10, 2014) *Rintoo: Hey Mimi Rabbit? *Mimi Rabbit: Yes, Rintoo? *Rintoo: Can we go to KFC? Phoebe's mom: NO! (Dr. Robotnik's voice) Phoebe: But Mom, i really love KFC, so let's go to KFC Phoebe's mom: Phoebe, I said no! We're not going to KFC today, because we're having Lucky Charms cereal! Phoebe: I Want to go to KFC (20 times), Now! Phoebe's mom: Phoebe, for the last time we're having Lucky Charms cereal today and that's final, if you keep up with that attitude, then you will be going to bed early! Phoebe's dad (off-screen): Alex, there's no food left in the house, so i have to buy more at Market Basket! Phoebe's mom: Did you hear that? Your father said there's no food left in the house, so that means we can go to KFC! (When Alex takes Phoebe at KFC) Clerk: Welcome To KFC, What can I get you? Phoebe's mom: I would like to order the 5 dollar fill up combo meal and a Dr. Pepper, please? Phoebe: and I want to have the kids meal, and a chocolate chip cake! Clerk: I'm sorry to say this Phoebe, we're out of chocolate chip cakes! Phoebe: what? but that's impossible, you're got to be kidding me? are you? Clerk: No Phoebe, it is not. How about you can get the chocolate cookie? Phoebe: Why? Phoebe's Mom: Because Phoebe, The KFC we're in doesn't have any chocolate chip cakes as of right now, how about you can get the chocolate chip cookie instead! Phoebe (800% voice): NO WAY! I SAID I WANTED A CHOCOLATE CHIP CAKE! (Everyone shocks in horror and screams) Phoebe's mom: Phoebe, stop acting like a spoiled brat! You can either get whatever was suggested, or else you'll have nothing! Phoebe: Well, screw the engagement thing troublemakers normally do, instead I got something better! Phoebe's mom: Phoebe, that's not one of the two choices! The two choices are... Phoebe: THAT'S IT, YOU'VE ASKED FOR IT! (Phoebe summons Mephiles, Mephiles impales Tom Sawyer in darkness, Huck Finn begins to cry, Tom Sawyer was eventually killed in KFC) Customer (Big Fat Liar sound clip): OH MY GOD!!!!!! Martin: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Everyone Runs away in horror and screaming in panic, all kids begins to cry while running away) Mimi Rabbit: Phobe Oh my God! What is wrong with you? i can't believe you injured Fanny Fox, you know that she is one of Sophie the Otter's favorite cartoon characters! We're going home right now, you're getting nothing at all! *(at Rintoo's home, he is really huge trouble) *Floppy Rabbit: Sis, what happened? I see that Rintoo is crying. Don't tell me he caused trouble at White Castle. *Mimi Rabbit: Well Floppy, you'll be so disappointed when I say this! He did a horrible thing at White Castle, all because I couldn't get him what he wanted, and now, we're banned from coming to White Castle for the entire month! *Floppy Rabbit: Oh!! (X50) Rintoo, how dare you do such a thing like that at White Castle! You know doing stuff like that is against the law and could have led you into serious jail time! That's it! You are grounded young man and you're not going to see SpongeBob SquarePants: Sponge Out of Water when it comes out in theaters and you'll be sent to the Pride Lands in Tanzania for this! *Rintoo: Oh no, That's not fair! Phoebe's dad: Now go to your room now! and don't come downstairs until we tell you to! Phoebe (running upstairs): Darth Vader's (crying no soundclip) ! (at a hospital) Martin: Martin's dad: Doctor, is our son going to be okay? Doctor: Well Mr. Starship, your son might be able to pull through. Why are you two desperate? Martin's mom: We were about to sit down to have our meal at KFC when a massacre ocurred. Martin's dad: It must have been from Phoebe when she was wanting a chocolate chip cake. Right? Martin's mom: I know Joey. She needs to learn better than to start massacres in restaurants. Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:2014 videos